


Litte Birdie

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn come home from a bike ride to discover a little bird who hurt his leg. Liam insists on taking care of it without his boyfriend's help because he knows that it comes with consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litte Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i received based off of Ed Sheeran's song "Little Bird" in which he describes the story here -- > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5rGdL82PRM

Zayn and Liam decided they wanted to go for a bike ride, and all was perfect up till they got back to their house when they spotted a little birdie. It looked like it was really hurt as it hobbled on one leg. Zayn frowned at the little bird who looked up at them definitely showing them that he wasn't able to fly because he tried being the fact that he was scared of them but didn't know where to go. Liam insisted they take the bird inside to try and nurse it back to life. Of course Zayn at first wasn't sure if that was even a good idea at but that sad look in his boyfriend's eyes allowed him to change his mind. It wasn't going to be easy but Zayn knew his boyfriend was serious about trying to take care of the bird. 

Liam grinned all the inside of the house, and that was when Zayn seriously hoped that Liam was going to be able to take care of the birdie and nurse him back to health because there was nothing that he wanted to do other than go get some sleep. Together though they actually set it in a little box and the little bird looked up at them as he looked very calm and safe. ''I hope he's going to be okay." Liam said patting the little bird's head.

"I think it will be baby, you just need to keep him warm, so why don't you go ahead and find him something to eat." Zayn answered him softly and asuringly as he to suddenly felt very attached to the little bird but it was still all Liam's idea and he didn't want much to do with it. Liam smiled softy and was rushing back out of the house to find some bird food for the little bird. When he returnd from the store he was very content trying his hardest to nurse the baby bird back to health. Zayn watched as the baby bird was enjoying it's food, and all of the attention Liam was giving it. Zayn loved the fact that his boyfriend had such a huge heart and would do anything to take care of something like the little bird, hoping that he hadn't been much of a help either.

As night time fell, Liam snuck in bed finally after a few hours of playing with the bird. He crawled up and looked over at Zayn who was minding his own business now reading a book on how to take care of the birds just out of his own curiousity. Liam smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek in thanks. ''I really appreciate you being so concerned and helpful, Zee. It means the world to me that you care just as much as I do!"

"Of course I care, I just hope you understand that eventually he/she may have to go back into the wild, but I love your big heart, Li." Zayn answered him stealing a kiss from his lips as he let it linger a little before pulling away. All Liam could do was smile and close his eyes. He was already tired from today's events and Zayn's arms were always so comfy that he was drifting off into his slumber. For a few moments Zayn watched as the innocent young boy that he was in love with fall asleep until he himself was starting to fall asleep.

The next morning as usual Zayn was the first one up. He kissed Liam's forehead and snuck out of bed to help feed his little bird. But when he got into the Kitchen he noticed right away that their little birdie was no longer breathing. Zayn who at first didn't really care about the bird was now devastated because be knew how much the bird really meant to Liam. He sighed softly and set the bird down gently and put the cover on it, and shortly after Liam emerged from the room anxiously wanting to see the bird but when we saw the sad face on Zayn, he instantly knew what happened and tears escaped his eyes. Liam took a deep breath as Zayn swallowed, "We did everything we could baby, please don't cry..."

Liam sniffled and gave a small pout. "I guess now all we can do is give him a proper funeral...but Zee,'' Liam pouted, "...since you techinally were reading a book last night on birds that means you did care just as much as I did so we are going to have to get a pet bird of our own now." He smirked and gave his boyfriend a little nudge feeling slightly better already. Zayn smirked right back at him, "I don't see why not, considering watching you with the little bird last night warmed my heart." he admitted and stealing a chaste kiss.

Together the two of them buried the little bird and then that morning after breakfast they decided on a little healthy parakeet that Liam promised over and over again to take extra good care of. The Bradford knew very well that Liam would. He also learned just how big Liam's heart really was and that was the greatest gift of all..


End file.
